


We're All Mad Here

by DoReMimi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, And all that fun stuff, Down the rabbit hole, M/M, Probably some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoReMimi/pseuds/DoReMimi
Summary: Junhong follows the rabbit and gets shoved down the hole and ends up in the middle of something he neither wanted nor is prepared for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an alice in wonderland au  
> enjoy ♥

Junhong sighs heavily as he watches various members of his family come into the small restaurant and seat themselves at the booths and tables. Every year on this day, his whole family gathers, including all the distant relatives that live in other cities. It's a thing the family started to do after his grandfather had passed away four years ago.  Everyone couldn’t get together around Christmas due to various reasons (excuses, if you ask Junhong), but they all try to make it on this day. Starting recently, because his cousin had gone missing about a year and a half ago, this day is used as a memorial for both his grandfather and the boy who was never found.

 

Junhong personally hates this day, this stupid, time wasting family gathering where everyone is under the pretense of honoring the deceased family members, but no one even mentions the two. All around him he can hear the women gossiping and the men discussing their jobs and politics and how much they'll drink that night while the children run around playing tag. Junhong feels as if he's the only one who even remembers his grandfather and his cousin.

 

The restaurant is owned by a family friend, so his family is able to easily reserve it every year. Junhong sits at a table with his parents and older brother, watching the waiters walk around and place trays of appetizers at each table. He isn’t hungry at all, but he takes a few things onto a plate so he doesn't seem rude and just leaves it untouched in front of him.

 

At this gathering, Junhong usually waits about an hour until the main courses have been served before he slips out the back door without catching anyone’s attention. He does the same that day, stepping out into the brisk autumn air just after the waiters return to the kitchen. The sky bleeds hues of red, orange and purple as the boy begins to walk down the street. He decides he'll stay out for a few hours and slip back inside quietly when everyone is getting ready to leave. No one ever notices his absence anyways.

 

Junhong stares up at the sky as he walks, his hands pushed deep into his pockets to keep them somewhat warm. He had forgotten his gloves again.

 

He wonders where his grandfather and cousin are now. Are they really in a better place, like everyone says? How do they all even know? They aren’t dead. They have no way of knowing.

 

The boy stops walking when something white flashes by him, so quickly that he can't make out what it is. A person? Whatever it is, it ducks into the alley a few steps in front of him and disappears from sight.

 

Intrigued, Junhong walks into the alley as well. The sun disappears behind tall buildings and the air grows colder as the stars begin to wink into view. The alley is dark and he can barely see more than a few feet in front of him. He hears scratching noises farther in the alley and steps forward cautiously, peering around a dumpster to see what's causing the noise.

 

Junhong frowns at the sight that greets him. There's a small rabbit, its fur pure white, and it jumps into a rather large crack in the ground that probably should not be there. He takes hesitant steps toward the edge of what he realizes now is not just a crack, but a gaping hole. When Junhong thinks back to this moment later, he realizes that the rabbit probably shouldn’t have been there either, but at that moment he has no time to think. One second he's staring into the seemingly endless abyss, and the next, he feels something shove him from behind and he's falling into darkness, his arms reaching out, hands desperately grasping only at air. He can almost swear he sees a grin. Just a grin. With gleaming, sharp white teeth, floating in the air above him from where he had fallen, growing smaller and smaller as he descends.

 

\---------

 

Junhong opens his eyes a crack, and it's just as dark as when he had them closed. The ground is cold and uneven underneath him. He winces as he pushes himself up until he’s sitting. His whole body aches, and he rubs at a sore spot on the back of his head as he tries to recall what just happened.

 

_That’s right. I fell._

 

He opens his eyes again and lets them get accustomed to the darkness before taking a look around. It's pretty dark in the…where is he? A hole? But there's a faint light far in the distance in front of him. He looks up and can see nothing but more darkness, so he decides going toward the light is his only option at the moment.

 

Junhong stands up, wincing again. The pain that shoots up from his knee tells him that he must have fell on it, or at least got it banged up in the process of falling. He takes a step forward experimentally onto the leg with the hurt knee, and immediately regrets it as his legs almost give away beneath him from the pain. He reaches out blindly until he feels a rocky surface that he assumes to be a wall of some sort, and uses it for support as he limps toward the light.

 

As he gets closer, the light becomes blinding, and he realizes that he's in some sort of underground tunnel.

 

_How far underground…?_

 

When he emerges out of the tunnel, he finds himself in a small, circular wooden room. He turns to look behind him, and there are just more wooden panels on the wall, no sign of the dark tunnel he had just walked through. He glances around the room for a way to leave, but there are no windows or doors. The only thing there besides him is a small vial half filled with bright blue liquid on the ground in the middle of the room.

 

Before he can ponder what it was, he's startled by the appearance of a grin floating near the other end of the room. Just a grin.

 

_Have I seen that somewhere before? What the hell?!_

 

"How rude, is that how you greet a stranger?”

 

Junhong yelps and attempts to retreat, but his back hits the wooden wall behind him. Did that floating grin just _speak_? Oh, did he say that last thing out loud?

 

The boy’s eyes go wide as a face materializes around the grin, then a neck, shoulders, arms and chest, and eventually a whole body.

 

It's a young man, not much older than Junhong himself, although somewhat shorter. He has dark hair with a hint of purple and pink at the edges, his strands falling over his eyes, and full lips that are stretched into a devilish grin. He wears a checkered shirt tucked into a pair of khaki shorts with red suspenders. The thing that stands out the most about this young man are the cat ears atop his head, as dark as his hair with the same tints of pink and purple. And the pink and purple striped tail flicking in the air behind him.

 

“A cat…” Junhong muttered, mostly to himself.

 

“Ah, not just a cat,” the young man says as he lowers his upper body into a deep bow. “ _The_ Cheshire Cat. At your service.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you all guess who the cat is?  
> can you all guess which characters the other members will be?


	2. Chapter 2

Junhong narrows his eyes suspiciously. Was this strange person into cosplaying?

 

_Maybe one of those people with weird animal kinks. A furry—_

 

“You do realize I can hear all that, right?” the Cheshire Cat drawls, his voice sounding impossibly bored. Junhong flushes. Had he said that aloud?

 

The Cat takes a few steps to the center of the room and bends down to pick up the vial of suspicious looking liquid. Junhong can’t help but notice how graceful and lithe each of his movements are. The soft yellow light in the room, which Junhong realizes just now isn’t coming from any visible source, makes the Cat’s bronze skin appear golden.

 

“See this here?” the Cat asks as he turns back to Junhong, tilting the vial enough that the liquid would have poured out if the stopper hadn’t been in place. “It says ‘Drink Me’.”

                 

Junhong squints as he takes a few hesitant steps closer to the cat, and sure enough, the words ‘Drink Me’ are on the glass, written in a pretty cursive with a font size so small it would put most fine print to shame.

                 

“Am I supposed to drink that…?” Junhong asks.

 

The Cat rolls his eyes and holds the bottle out toward the boy, who takes a step back warily.

 

“Haven’t you learned that you’re supposed to follow instructions?”

 

“You- You pushed me!” Junhong protests. “I saw your- your teeth- And the rabbit-”

 

He’s not sure why it took him this long to make the connection, that this Cat had been the one who had pushed him. In fact, now that he thought about, he couldn’t remember where exactly he had turned into the alley, or even how far he had walked from the restaurant. He feels as though that should be more alarming, but right now, he’s more worried about this unknown feline and the potentially dangerous liquid he’s being asked to drink.

 

The Cat grins, the same toothy grin that Junhong had seen as he fell and when he entered the room. “I did. Now, you’re gonna drink this, ‘cause it’s the only way out of here.”

 

Junhong glances around as subtly as he can and he confirms that the Cat is right. No new windows or doors had appeared since he had entered the room. Junhong frowns and crosses his arms over his chest stubbornly.

 

“Why should I believe you?” he asks.

 

The Cat shrugs and places the vial back on the floor. “Suit yourself, then.”

 

Junhong opens his mouth to reply just as the Cat begins to fade. His extremities are the first to disappear, and slowly, the rest of him begins to disappear as well.

 

“Wait!” Junhong calls out.

 

The fading process halts. What’s left of the cat is most of his head and neck and shoulders. It’s an odd sight. The Cat yawns. “What?”

 

“Where-Where am I?” Junhong asks, silently cursing himself for stuttering when he meant to sound demanding, maybe even threatening.

                 

The Cat hums thoughtfully. “Right now, you’re in the In Between. But soon, kid, you’ll be in Wonderland.”

 

Junhong doesn’t understand but the Cat doesn’t seem to care, the rest of him disappearing until all that’s left is a grin. Junhong is starting to get annoyed by that grin.

 

“Farewell, Choi Junhong.”

 

Junhong is startled that the Cat knows his name and is about to question him, but then, the grin disappears as well, and Junhong is left alone with the vial. He eyes it warily, weighing out his choices. He can either wait here forever until he starves to death, or he can drink the blue liquid and perhaps die more quickly. Or, maybe it would help him find a way out.

 

After a few minutes of deliberation, Junhong picks the vial up and pulls the stopper out, a soft _pop_ resounding in the air once it’s free. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, sure he’d regret this, before downing the contents of the vial all at once.

 

At first, nothing happens. Junhong takes note of the sweet flavor of the liquid, but he can’t pinpoint its exact taste. It’s cold as it goes down his throat and then that’s it. He waits a few moments before opening one eye and gasps.

 

The room has grown enormous. Previous to emptying the vial, the ceiling had been as high as the one in his bedroom. Now, however, it seems to be as far from him as the tip of a skyscraper would be, and the room seems to have increased in diameter in similar proportions.

 

_Or maybe I shrunk…?_

 

If that’s the case, he’s probably the size of an ant now. However, Junhong doesn’t have time to ponder this because he sees a door that had not been visible to him before when he was big—or rather, normal sized. The door is made of the same brown panels as the walls and is slightly ajar. Junhong can smell an earthy odor of wet soil and plants, a distinctive smell that he recalls from every time after it rains.

 

With nowhere else to go, the boy ventures out of the room cautiously in hopes of finding a way home.

                 

The first thing Junhong notices is that the sky is clear, devoid of even a hint of a cloud. As soon as he steps out the door, he’s on a cobblestone path that winds into the trees, disappearing into the undergrowth. There are trees everywhere, so many trees, with no end in sight. He also notices that these trees are not ridiculously large as he would have expected. He turns around to see just what exactly he had stepped out of but there is nothing but more trees behind him, the path extending into them. He sighs. This, he thinks he can start to expect.

                 

He’s deciding whether he should walk forward or backward when movement catches his attention. Something small and white darts into the bushes ahead of him and helps him make his decision.

                 

Junhong runs forward, determined to catch this thing. He feels a sense of dejavu, and recalls that he had seen something white before… but where…?

                 

_Before I fell. There was a rabbit!_

                 

Junhong frowns as he approaches the bushes, which are shaking from whatever is disturbing them from within. Why had he fallen? He can’t remember.

                 

“Late! I’m late!” someone suddenly cries from within the bushes. Junhong flinches when a head pops out of the leaves, followed by arms and a torso. The man seems to be battling with the twigs that his clothes catch on until he pulls himself out, the momentum causing him to roll onto his back, his head hitting the ground right in front of Junhong’s feet.

                 

The man has long white ears of the purest white, matching his wavy hair. There is a mole on his nose.

 

“Oh, who’re you?” he inquires as he squints up at Junhong through round, thin-rimmed glasses that are now askew on his face.

 

“Um,” Junhong responds as he takes a step back. “Are you okay-”

 

The man’s narrow eyes go wide as if he has just had an epiphany and he leaps up, brushing his coat off quickly before pulling out a small pocket watch. He’s smaller than the Cat, but really, maybe Junhong is just tall. The man begins to mutter under his breath and Junhong can barely make out the words.

 

“Late, late- Good thing time is just an illusion, but he’ll have my hide for sure.”

 

Junhong is considering just walking away in the other direction when the man rounds on him, a determined gleam in his eyes. “What did you say your name was again?”

 

“Uh, I didn’t-” Junhong responds awkwardly. The man continues to stare at him so Junhong clears his throat after a moment before adding, “I’m Junhong-”

 

The man nods and his ears flap a bit. Suddenly, Junhong has the urge to reach out and touch them, to see if they’d feel as soft as they look, but he refrains. Instead, he asks, “You were the rabbit I saw before, right?”

 

Shrugging, the man rearranges his glasses until they sit neatly on the bridge of his nose. “Yes, I was the rabbit that you were running after before I had cleverly jumped into the bushes.”

 

Junhong shakes his head. “No, before that. When we were…”

 

The man raises a brow as Junhong frowns. What had they been doing? Where was he when he saw the rabbit first?

 

Before he could sort out his thoughts, the man’s voice cuts through them. “Well, I’m the White Rabbit. You can call me Jongup. Now, I’ll have to leave because, although time is just a way to catalogue the passing of something we can neither control nor stop but hope to conquer anyway, I am terribly late, so I shall bid you farewell, human.”

 

Junhong’s frown deepens, but before he can ask, Jongup rushes off down the path, much faster than Junhong would have expect the shorter man to be able to run, and disappears.

 

Jongup. Jongup the White Rabbit. Jongup had given him a name, but the Cat had not. Did he have another name besides Cheshire Cat? Jongup had also called him a human, and Junhong muses over this as he begins to walk in the direction the Rabbit had run off. He supposes that he is the most human out of the two he had met so far. He considers this as he makes his way down the path, not sure if he’s going deeper into the forest or getting closer to the edge. But the road must lead somewhere, he reasons, and, since the Rabbit had run this way, there’s more of a chance that this is the safer way.

 

Junhong walks for what feels like hours, but the sky above him is just as clear as it had been when he had stepped out of the room, with no indication of any time passing. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and sighs quietly when he sees that it’s out of battery. He slips the now useless electronic back into his pocket and continues walking.

 

Another few hours later, or so it seems to Junhong, he comes upon a very dense grove of trees, their trunks almost pressed against one another. In some places, Junhong sees that the trunks actually have formed into one continuous, very wide trunk. He veers off the path and walks around these trees, soon realizing that they are arranged to form a circle. Maybe there’s something within?

 

Curiosity piqued, Junhong rounds the grove of trees once more, this time carefully inspecting the trunks for any opening large enough for him to fit through. His close scrutiny pays off when he finds a space between two trunks barely wide enough for him to squeeze through. (He would deny having tried to squeeze through smaller gaps earlier and failing.)

 

Junhong navigates through the narrow spaces between the tree trunks until he practically falls out into a clearing. He straightens up and gasps as he looks around. He figures he must’ve reached the center of the trees and it’s breathtaking. There are rose vines growing along the trunks of all the trees bordering the clearing, extending up and tangling within the branches. In the center of the clearing there is a long white table with several white chairs placed around it. The table is covered with a colorful assortment of pastries. Four of the chairs are occupied.

 

Two chairs on one side of the table seat two women, one with long brown rabbit ears matching her long brown hair, and the other with short black hair reaching her shoulders, and small round ears atop her head. Across from the woman with the long ears is Jongup, his glasses askew and his coat wrinkled. At the head of the table sits a man with an intimidating aura. He wears a black top hat and a red and black suit, the shirt unbuttoned enough to reveal an intricate tattoo on his chest. His gaze seems to pierce through Junhong, who swallows nervously. The man’s nostrils flared slightly. He looks absolutely furious.

 

“Um, hi, I’m-” Junhong begins in hopes of appeasing this stranger, but he’s interrupted by the man’s low, deep voice as he replies through gritted teeth.

 

“You’re a _human_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Dae's the cat AND HIS HAIR RIGHT NOW IS PINK AND PURPLE AND I AM SO HAPPY  
> also I’m imagining Jongup’s hair from the Excuse Me MV but white because he’s the white rabbit  
> we all know who the hatter is, right?


End file.
